Danke
by YouCanEvenHaveABeard
Summary: Germany is always working and almost never has time for Italy anymore. Maybe a little fun is just what he needs. GerIta, GermanyxItaly fluff.


Feliciano sighed, leaning back in his chair as he watched the other people eat their food, chatting merrily to each other.

"Veee, Germany, I'm starving," He whined, much to the blond's annoyance. He looked up from his book to glare at the other.

"Italy, I'm trying to read. The food will be here soon, so stop whining." He said, and looked back down to his novel. Italy groaned.

They were out of pasta at the house and Italy (after panicking about certain doom) suggested they go to this fancy Italian restaurant not too far away. Germany was going to refuse, but looking at the brunette's giant, sad eyes, he didn't have the heart to say no.

Back to the story.

Italy wasted the rest of the time playing with the napkins and salt shakers until their food actually arrived. A waitress, in a ridiculously short mini-skirt, strolled to their table, holding up a tray of steaming pasta with only one hand. Italy reacted immediately.

"Ve~! Ciao, bella! You're looking very pretty tonight!" He grinned. "When do you get off work? You could come home with me and we could-" He was cut off by Germany slamming his face into the table, obviously very pissed off.

"Stop…flirting with every girl you see…." He said quietly. Italy whimpered, holding his head painfully.

"Y-yes, Captain…" The waitress, looking a little scared of the blond nation, put down their food and hurried away in a flash. The brunette's mood instantly lifted as he tore into his pasta, giggling happily. "Germany? Why did you bring a book to a restaurant?" He asked.

Germany just rolled his eyes and put the book down.

After they ate, they paid the waitress and left, Italy chatting excitedly the whole way home. "Vee, did you see how pretty she was, Germany? Her hair was so curly and bouncy, it looked so soft…and her eyes! She had sparkly eyes, and-" He looked to the German. His head was low, staring at the ground as he walked. "….Germany?" He poked the taller nation's cheek.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about some things." He said distractedly. Italy nodded, smiling again.

"Okay!"

When they arrived home, Germany immediately went to his office to continue with his work, leaving Italy bored and alone.

"Ve…Germany is always working, but I never do anything…I'm so bored…" He looked around, seeking a source of entertainment and found none. He sighed, but then smiled brightly. "I have an idea! I could help Germany with his work!" He grinned, walking down the hall and banging on the office door, which was closed.

"Germany! Germany, open up! I need to tell you something!" He shouted excitedly. He heard a sigh from the other side of the door before it opened, a glaring German behind it.

"What do you want, Italy?" He sighed. Italy grinned.

"Vee~ I was wondering if I could help you with all that paperwork you're doing, ve!" He smiled up at him. "You're always working and never have any time for a siesta, so I thought I'd come and help out!" Germany responded with a glare and shut the door again.

"I don't need your help…" Italy didn't listen and bust through the door, plopping down in the chair.

"What do I do?!" He said, spinning around in the spinny chair happily. Germany sighed.

"I…_guess___you could help…just…don't screw anything up, okay?" The brunette responded with an energetic nod. Germany sighed and sat next to him.

"Okay. Can you sort these out?" He handed him a small pile of papers. They made a 'thump' as he dropped them in front of Italy. Said Italian gulped. "Just put the clipped ones to a pile on the left and the un-clipped ones on the right.….Can you do that?"

"S-si…" He said, looking at the pile nervously. That was a big pile. To him, at least. He picked up a sheet. This one had another sheet clipped to it. He set it to the left.

About an hour later, after sitting in complete silence (Italy so determined to do a good job he stayed silent in concentration) the papers were finally organized. He grinned at his work.

"Veee~! Germany, Germany, look! I did it!" He gushed. Germany rolled his eyes and looked Italy's way. And then they popped out of his head in astonishment.

The papers were all glued together in a beautiful mini-statue, all made into a hollow plate of pasta. It was at least five feet tall. Italy happily "vee~" ed in accomplishment as Germany gaped at it.

"Isn't it pretty?" The Italian asked. The German just stared. But then slowly, very slowly, he picked it up, surprised by how light it was.

And then he proceeded to throw it down and beat the shit out of Italy with it. It wouldn't hurt much, of course; it was just glued paper. But the poor boy still screamed in shock and confusion as Germany pelted him with the statue. "V-veee! Germany!" He cried as he tried to shield himself with his hands. "What a-are you doing?!"

Germany once again did not reply and threw the statue across the large office angrily. Italy whimpered.

"I thought I told you to organize them! I needed those papers!" He growled. Italy cringed and ran over to the statue, picking it up and holding it in his arms dramatically.

"V-ve! Speak to me!" He cried. "Please, just _say_ something!" Of course, the statue did not reply, for it is a statue. Italy pouted and stood up, attempting to glare at the blond just ten feet away from him. "You broke it!" He said loudly, chucking the paper statue at the man, making a crumpled noise as it smacked weakly against the German's chest. Germany just stared at it. Was he really serious…?

Italy, slightly intimidated by the silence, made a whimpering sort of noise and cringed slightly, never taking his eyes off of the German. Surely it didn't hurt him. Germany had a thick layer of massive muscles to protect him from stuff like that, and plus, it was just glued paper. But still, Germany stayed silent, staring at the statue laying crippled on the ground.

Slowly, ever so slowly he looked up. "Run," He growled quietly, threateningly. Italy didn't need to be told twice. He immediately took off running, squealing in fright and confusion. Germany waited approximately 5 seconds before growling and taking off after him. He checked every room, every corner and crevice, until he was in the large kitchen, calling the Italian's name.

"Where did he go…?" He wondered aloud.

Italy's breath hitched when he heard Germany's boots enter the kitchen. He huddled up behind the counter, the plate of pasta sitting beside him, ready to be used if need be. He poked his head over the counter and saw Germany looking through the cabinets for him, seeing as they were one of his favorite hiding places.

Italy ducked back down, waiting as Germany slowly backed away from the cabinet. This was odd. The kitchen was the only place he hadn't checked, and yet Italy was nowhere in sight…

Italy noticed that Germany was a mere two feet away from the counter in which he was hiding. Well…

It was now or never.

Italy quickly grabbed the plate of pasta and climbed on top of the counter. He hesitated for a second. Was this really a good idea…? Germany would be very angry…but hey! It would be all for the sake of fun, and-

Italy didn't have any more time to hesitate as Germany turned around. His face showed a mixed expression of shock and anger. Italy shrieked and dumped the entire plate of pasta over Germany's head, getting it all over his head, hair and clothes. Italy then stood up on the counter and used the additional height to jump right over the blond's head and duck for cover under another counter a few feet away.

Surprisingly, Germany did not start yelling in anger, but simply looked down. He smirked.

"It is _so_ on."

Italy looked confused for a split second before a wide smile stretched across his face. Wonderful, another game to play! Oh, this would be so fun! He was so exited and giddy he didn't notice Germany "getting ammo" and was shocked when a raw egg flew directly into his face.

The shell cracked and split on contact from the force, the gooey, yellow substance exploded all over poor Feli's face. He shrieked and fell backwards, a tear forming in his eye in shock and fear.

He hurriedly wiped his face on his sleeve, trying to get the yolk and shell off of his face. When his vision was less blurry, he looked up to find Germany smirking at him, another raw egg in hand. Italy gulped and dove for the counter, just barely blocking the next egg that came flying at him. Italy was torn between crying in fear or laughing in excitement. This side of Germany was scary, but actually…fun. And this game of Food Fight certainly was not boring. So, Italy decided to play along.

A series of battle plans taught to him from Germany's training (at least, what he paid attention to) flashed through his mind. A barrier. First he needed a source of protection from any flying eggs coming at him. He looked up at the counter he was hiding behind. Check.

Next, ammo. He needed something to attack back with. The fridge, he remembered was much closer to Germany and was too iffy to risk running for it…he looked up. Sitting on the counter was a bowl of assorted fruits. He smiled happily. Perfect.

The second he rose from the counter more eggs came flying at him, one after the other, the Italian moving from left to right trying to dodge. He grabbed an apple and ducked back under again. While he was dodging, he saw that Germany didn't need a counter to duck behind; he had a large baking tray to use as a shield. Once again, he looked up ever so slowly, and saw another baking tray about ten feet away from him. The only problem? It meant running from his barrier.

He took a deep breath and charged without warning, running as fast as he could to the tray. Germany laughed. "Exactly what the hell are you trying to do?" Italy didn't respond, and continued running, dodging any eggs that came flying his way.

Finally, he reached the tray and covered himself. Victory!

Germany noticed this. He apparently didn't see the tray where it was perched. Oh well. Now they were even.

Italy was quick to run over to Germany, throwing his apple at close range. Germany, not seeing it coming was hit in the head, and temporarily dazed. This gave Italy a perfect chance to get to the fridge. He dashed towards it, grabbed a random bowl of liquid something and once again, ducked under another counter, but not before he was hit with another egg, this time to the chest.

He looked at the bowl's contents. It was thick and cold. Cake batter, he assumed. Germany, confused, grabbed a nearby bottle of water and approached the counter slowly. Italy, who actually had the nerve to stick his finger into and taste the batter, didn't notice and was unpleasantly surprised when a whole bottle of water was dunked on his head.

"Veee!" Italy cried out in surprise, immediately throwing the bowl at his attacker. The cake batter spilled all over Germany as the water dripped and soaked Italy's clothes. The brunette laughed and tackled the now filthy Germany, practically glomping him. "Veee….we made a mess, Germany…" He said, looking around the kitchen at the egg splatters, batter smeared all over the floor around them, the water…it wasn't pretty. Germany chuckled.

"We better clean this up…" He murmured. Italy groaned and buried his face into Germany's batter-covered chest.

"Ve…do we have to _right now?_ I'm all dirty, and it's getting close to siesta time…" He whined. "This game tired me out…" Germany rolled his eyes.

"Fine. We'll take a shower, you can have your siesta, but then you have to help me clean this mess. Understood?" Italy smiled goofily.

"Si, Captain!" He got off of Germany and ran to the bathroom, singing "Maru Kaite Chikyuu" happily. Said German sighed and got up. That whole food fight was actually…fun. It was surely much better than being in a stuffy office and working all day. He made a mental note to thank Italy later. He was in a considerably better mood now, despite being covered from head to toe in food.

He walked into his room only to be glomped by Italy again, a rather un-manly noise coming from him is surprise. Italy giggled.

"Ve…grazie, Germany…that was really fun…" He gushed, snuggling his chest. Germany blushed and pushed him off gently.

"Ja, ja, it was nothing…I thought I told you to take a shower?" He said suspiciously, glaring slightly. Italy giggled again.

"Okay, okay, fine…but first!" He grinned before giving Germany a quick peck on the cheek and ran into the bathroom to shower. Germany froze, bringing a hand up to hold his cheek. He felt his cheeks warm up even through the black gloves.

He couldn't help the small smile as he looked down at his ruined clothes. He chuckled.

"Danke, Italien…"


End file.
